Winter Guardian
by 3x3
Summary: Every winter he comes And every spring he leaves
1. Prologue

**First crossover~**

**I really like RotG and I just got to write something about it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen**

* * *

She couldn't see him.

She couldn't hear him.

But she knew he was there, with his own flick of winter hope spreading around.

And once in a while, she swore she could hear a cheery laugh echoing in the winds.

When spring comes, the cold weather takes him away with it.

And she could no longer stay a child.

Yet, when autumn leaves, the magic and the fun all return with the sight of first snow.

Then she would allow herself to be young once more.

A guardian never leaves a child.

* * *

**Yeah well it's awfully short and all.**

**I guess it doesn't really have a point**

**Oh well, tell me what you think about it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I'm back**

**This fanfic was originally planned to be just a poem, but I've decided to expand it into an actual story.**

**Thank you those who reviewed my fic. You were the reason I'm writing on.**

**I hope people could like it.**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen.**

* * *

Winter has once again visited Arendele. The air was freezing, even more so in the elder princess's room.

Elsa understood the cold.

She _was_ the cold.

But that doesn't mean that she welcomed it.

She was a creation of ice and snow, yet the fact only made her fear the white season more.

Her bedroom window was shut tightly, and her door was locked.

There she sat in the middle of her floor, curled up and shivering, not from the low temperature.

She breathed out a foggy white breath.

Maybe this was her destiny, her fate, to stay locked up for the rest of her life.

And the screeching wind howled outside.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

The spirit of winter soared through the sky.

_Arendel__e._

This place was shrouded with a strange, intense sadness, like a tragedy struck just a few years ago.

The intense was because it was still a fresh memory.

But the strange was due to that it seems like not many people knew about it.

The kingdom's people went in with their happy lives, oblivious to the odd aura around the castle.

The spirit approached the palace cautiously, for he felt uncertain about it. But as he got closer, his slowly let his defense down. He sensed that there was no danger, only an unstable but still weak magic.

Jack Frost reached the source of the unusual magic.

It was a girl.

He widened his eyes in surprise.

_A girl_.

Still young, yet she carried much more sadness than normal grown-mans. Her eyes were deep, and as dead as a pool with no clear water.

A spark of ice played on her fingertips, but she didn't even take notice. Like she's tired of it, yet unable to stop it from happening.

Ice.

Winter magic.

His own element.

Jack carefully opened the huge windows.

He would help her, the girl.

Because he knew what's it like to be shut off from the world.

And no one deserved that much loneliness.

* * *

**I know it's short, I'll try to write more next time.**

**I don't know, maybe they'll meet in the next chapter, if there is a next chapter.**

**I've mostly planned out how this would go but I'm not sure if I could keep it up.**

**Please tell me what you think about it. Thanks. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 2

**So yeah I'm back with another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen**

* * *

Chapter 2

Princess Elsa wasn't a stranger to the silence.

And once she got used to it, she began to feel tired.

So when her bedroom window creak open, she was startled.

She jerked a little, completely awake and eyes big, staring at the balcony.

The princess didn't make a sound.

She knew coldness, and she could feel that somehow, her room already frozen, seemed to have dropped a few more degrees lower.

She got to her feet and backed to the corner.

This was too unusual.

The temperature shouldn't have gotten any lower.

She inspected her gloved hands frantically, afraid that her powers might have gotten stronger, any worse, spinning more out of control.

Her eyes were a mixture of sorrow, regret, and fear.

Deep, deep.

_Hold it together. Hold it together._

She shut her eyes tight, as if not willing to face the world just yet. The horrifying world, and the terrors it contain.

A gentle wind blew past, cradling her delicate face.

Elsa relaxed to the cool presence.

She slowly opened her eye lids.

Her floor was completely frozen over.

But this was different.

Different from her own magic.

This one is natural, way too natural to be her powers. Despite the fact that it wouldn't have been possible, the ice seemed like a doing of winter itself.

Elsa could understand the ice and snow.

And right now, the ice is telling her, _don't be afraid_.

She had never seen any sort of ice actually telling her anything.

_Don't be afraid._ it said, _I'm here for you_.

She shrank a little bit more into her walls.

_No, no. It's fine. It's fine. Just calm down._

Elsa knelt down cautiously to touch the cold.

It was comforting, in a way.

Strange.

She sat back down again.

It has been too long since she found any element of winter comforting, or even bearable.

A smile played on her lips.

_That's it. Feeling better?_

Elsa said nothing, but stared at the ice in a manner that seemed to inquire, _who are you__?_

And the ice understood what's she's thinking, and replied,

_My name is Jack._

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Jack Frost landed on the ground.

He turned his head.

"Go ahead."

The wind stated the question she had been keeping on her lips.

"I know that." Jack responded."She'd think that I'm her imaginary friend, at best."

The wind went on further.

"It's what I should do."

And they lifted off again, continuing the way home in silence.

* * *

**Okay I know but I really don't have much time working on this.**

**And I also have another story in progress so I had to split my time two ways.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3~~**

**I really hope I can keep this up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen**

* * *

Chapter 3

The next day was just like any other day, with the winter sun still beaming outside and soft, harmless snowflakes, unlike hers gently drifted down.

The only difference, if Elsa would say so, was that she felt controlled. There were no sudden bursts of energy surging through her, threatening to break free through her fingertips.

And she felt herself waiting, expecting for the voice in the ice to come.

It was surprising, that she still remembered how to wish, how to hope.

So she sat there, as yesterday, with legs folded against her chest and arms hugging her knees.

A sudden rush of wind rustled her curtains, and she lifted her head slightly.

There was nothing there, but somehow, she felt a presence.

She reached out cautiously, focusing on the fresh frost patterns on her window.

_Hello._

Her heart sped up at the sound in her mind.

_Jack?_

_Yeah._

Elsa felt a tiny smile tug at the corners of her lips.

Jack was here.

She wasn't alone.

Not yesterday, not today.

_Are you a ghost?_

…

_Not exactly._

_Then why can't I see you?_

_...I don't know._

_But I can hear you._

_Yes._

_Through ice._

_I know._

_..._

_Are you like me?_

_Once, twice, even now._

They stayed in silence for a while.

And it was sort of nice.

_Jack?_

_Yes?_

_My name is Elsa._

_..._

_I know, princess._

_Will you be here?_

_Always._

And she believed him. The voice.

Jack Frost.

She won't be alone.

Not today, not tomorrow.

Not ever again.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

"It's not fair" he complained. "She's just a kid. Yet she lost everything."

The wind simply ruffled the immortal boy's silver hair.

He was still a young spirit. Merely 109 years old. He still had a lot to learn, a lot to experience. To laugh, to cry, to mourn.

But again, he still hasn't quite got the world yet.

Let him have fun as much as he can. For now.

When the time comes, it will be the wind's responsibility to be there for him, to help him pass through.

The boy walked forward, faster, faster, as it broke into a run.

At this moment, let time stand still for him.

And he could be eternity.

* * *

**I actually wrote this chapter before-hand because my mid-terms are coming tomorrow, and I wish I won't fail too horribly because if I don't reach the goal my teacher set me, I'm gonna have to stay in school and study after class.**

**I really, really don't want that.**

**I mean, if that happens, I'll have to stay til 9 pm every day.**

**9 pm!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry I it's been a super long time since I posted that last chapter and I feel super bad about it.**

**Anyway this is the new chapter**

**Disclaimer： I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen ~**

* * *

Chapter 4

The winter was nice that year.

The weather was stable, without sudden rises and falls in the temperature.

Elsa found herself unable to not feel amazed at Jack, aside from the fact that she could only hear him through ice. She didn't know what he looked like, or how he really sounded like, and it all felt so impossible to be true.

But at the same time, he was too real to be fake.

The way he talks, the words he used, the incredible patterns he was able to create, and his perfect control over his magic.

She was once closed off, shut away from everyone, not even willing to open her doors for her parents.

She opened up slowly.

The days passed quickly, and when February arrived, the ice left, alongside with Jack.

The last time he spoke to her, he promised to be back next winter.

She believed him.

_Find some other things to do._ Jack advised.

Her life had been pretty much sitting around and doing nothing everyday.

Counting her time, watching as the clock ticks by.

Pointless.

Now, it seems like she finally found things she could do.

Her huge bookshelf in her room was piled up with heavy dusty novels, and for the first time, she flipped open the covers.

Elsa read about myths, legendary characters, spirits.

Jack once said that he was a spirit.

He was not in the book.

She recieved a plain sketch book for her birthday a few years ago, but she never drew anything. For the first time, she dotted ink on the fresh blank pages.

She drew winter, ice and snow and frost.

Falling and settling into her picture.

She drew herself, in her gigantic room, in her corner.

She made sure she drew the gloves covering her palms.

Her powers never bursted.

Spring came, bringing baby leaves that were soaked bright green during the summer. They turned yellow around October and withered to the ground, leaving the trees with bare branches.

Elsa remembered waking up that morning, feeling sort of chilly and an unexplainable excitement rising in her chest.

As she sat herself down at her desk as usual, a light breeze seeped through her window.

She twisted her head towards her balcony expectantly.

There it was.

Delicate frost on her glass, gently etching its way up.

_Jack?_

The wind seemed to soften a little.

_I'm back._

Elsa smiled.

_What do you look like, Jack?_

she asked that day.

The wind seemed to ruffle her hair.

_Why do you want to know, princess?_

_Just curious._

A soft chuckle echoed in her mind.

_Like any ordinary 14 year-old, I guess._

_And what does that look like?_

_Well..._

Jack seemed to be thinking.

_Why don't you figure it out yourself?_

_But I can't even see you._

The girl seemed a bit disappointed.

_I was hoping that one day you could._

The girl looked up.

_You know, sometimes all you have to do, is believe._

* * *

**Short chapter, and another chapter will be coming very soon, I promise.**

**Or so, I hope that it's coming soon.**


	6. Chapter 5

**This is a short one, but I feel like it deserves to be a chapter on its own.**

**Anyways, I would try to write more often.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen.**

* * *

In the nights, when everyone and everything was sound asleep, darkness started to seep out.

The black sand came without a sound.

Twisting, turning, forming itself into nightmares, they crawled through every bedroom window.

Even the castle's.

And in that particular window, a figure formed.

Dark, tall, with gray-ish unhealthy skin.

_So this is the princess._ The shadow mused.

So much fear in such a small body. Covered roughly and eventually her childhood scars would mend.

But he couldn't let that happen now can he?

He feasted on fear.

At times, it would be slightly intimidating, like what he would need to do now, he would have to grow that fear himself.

On the other hand, such a wonderful bargain.

He only needed to plant that tiny piece of doubt in one's heart, and it would bloom by itself.

Fear was sweet.

This princess has great powers, and great fears that sprouted from her unstable magic.

It would be a grand meal, to be able to consume her with darkness.

He could start any day.

But right now, there's no reason to rush.

He still needed to grow the fear in the youngest prince of the southern isles.

Besides, the harder the prey is to catch, the more satisfaction he would feel when he finally took her down.

_Enjoy your time left._

He told the sleeping girl who had just started squirming in her dreams.

_Be patient. The hunt will begin soon._

Elsa started to mutter words of anxiety.

The man melted into the shadows.

_Very soon._

* * *

**So people, tell me what you think about this one.**

**Where do you guys think my story is headed towards to?**

**And please remember to leave a review~**


	7. Chapter 6

**Next chapter is up!**

**Thank u guys for the encouragements~ **

**Possibility: your review made my day. Thank you so much!**

**Currently working on the next chapter and hopefully it will be done soon.**

* * *

It was her birthday, that day.

The nice snowy day in late December.

The king and queen were out, by coincidence.

Elsa put on her nicest dress in the morning, though her parents weren't there to see how much she's grown, and her sister, Anna, wasn't there to give her a hand-made card, congratulating her getting one year older.

She hasn't really celebrated her birthday in a long time.

She hasn't even given much thought about her birthday the past few years.

But somehow, when she got up, she knew that it was the day she would be one year older.

And somehow, she deliberately left her window open.

Even though it was basically impossible for him to know it was her birthday, much less give her a nice gift, she was looking forward to his arrival, without even knowing it.

It was quiet, for a very long time.

_So I heard that it is your birthday today._

She would have recognized that calm, soothing voice anywhere.

_Happy birthday, princess._

_Jack!_ She lifted her head in bewilderment, trying to find the source of his sound.

_But I'd only know that from the castle's servants just now._ He sounded a bit disappointed. _So I didn't have time to get you anything decent._

_I never asked for a gift._ She protested.

_I know, but I should've at least known that today is your big day. I can't really do anything to cover up the huge mistake in my part._

_Don't worry about it; it's hardly your fault._ Elsa tried to comfort him a bit.

_But still…_ there was it again. The sense that he was pondering something. _Wait…_

A magical silver-blue wisp swirled in front of her.

_I know more ice is probably the last thing you want to see, you've already had enough._ He muttered as the ice collided together to form a shape.

First came the stem, long and thin. Then came large beautiful petals, gently sliding into each other like the pieces of a puzzle. It was a flower of ice, delicate and fragile. Elsa reached for it hesitantly.

_Go on._ Jack urged softly. _It won't just break._

She leaned slightly, placing her gloved-fingers just below the calyx.

_It's unlike normal ice, or flower, for the matter. It won't melt, ever. Not even in the summer. It's something that stays forever, unless you don't need it anymore._

Elsa closed her eyes in marvel.

Then she opened them again.

Just as she thought, a vague shape of a figure appeared in front of her.

Holding the flower with a smile played on his lips, his posture in a half bow, and a wooden staff in his free hand. He wore a brown vest and a cloak around his shoulders, and pants that stopped above his ankles. He was bare footed, and he had the palest skin she had ever seen. His hair was a silvery snowy-white. But it was his eyes that caught her, a mesmerizing light blue, like crystals.

Elsa gasped in shock.

She had imagined Jack several times already, but in none of her wildest dreams had she imagined her winter spirit like this. With his pale complexion and gentle expression, he was in truth more handsome than she expected.

"Elsa?"

She heard it coming from those lips. No longer in her mind.

"Can you…can you see me?"

She opened her mouth.

"I…yes."

It was the first time Jack had heard her speak. Her voice sounded delicate.

And for a second, they stayed rooted where they are, just staring into each other's eyes.

Then Elsa rushed right up to him and hugged the immortal boy.

A moment later, she felt the elder boy's arms around her as he kneeled down gently.

"Thank you, Jack."

"Happy birthday."

* * *

**Like I said, hopefully the next chapter will be out soon~**


	8. Chapter 7

**Next chapter is up people!**

**Thank you guys again for the reviews they really mean a lot to me.**

**Anyways, enjoy?**

**And indeed, she saw him. XDD**

* * *

Princess Elsa had a dream.

It was happy, golden. She was _out_ the castle, in the snow. Jack was there too, laughing with her.

They were having the time of their lives, building up snowmen and making snow angels. They didn't use their magic, but felt the snow slipping through her fingertips.

It was ages since she's left her room. Even if it had only been a dream.

But then it changed.

Blackness consumed the shimmer.

She saw him.

A tall man with slick black hair and gray skin.

She didn't know him. But somehow she recognized him in her faintest memories.

She couldn't recall it, but she knew she had seen this man somewhere.

"Where have I seen you before?" she inquired.

All the answer she got was a dark chuckle.

Then it hit her, the flashback of her cowering in fear behind her parents, as the trolls healed Anna.

There he was, his shadow across the floor, with a satisfied smile as if he shot a clean arrow through his prey.

"You were there, with the trolls."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

He gave a wry grin before disappearing into the dark.

And she woke with a start.

Sweating and panting, without any idea of what left her that way. But the emotion struck her as terror.

_The sketchpad._

The thought hit her somehow.

She approached it gingerly. Delicately flipping open the pages before shutting it close and grasping her own chest, shivering on the ground in front of her desk.

It was a nightmare.

She didn't know how she could have known that, but she recognized the screeching shape of the horse-like figure with eyes blazing lifeless rubies and steam pouring out of its nostrils, charging in her direction like it was about to leap off the page and into her room.

It was a wonderfully drawn picture.

But how did it get there?

Her coloring pencils lay neatly inside their places, with the only exception of black and red, which were thrown roughly beside her sketch book, scribbling off the pages and rubbing on the desk a bit.

It could be easily erased.

Elsa did just that.

She could've ripped up the picture of the nightmare and crumble it off, maybe throw it away and she'll never see it again.

But she left the page sitting in her sketch book.

"Elsa?"

The reassuring voice laced with concern melted her worries away, and she turned to see Jack at her window.

"Wait a second."

She picked up her sketch book and stored it back on her shelf.

"Anything new?"

"No, not really."

Jack didn't need to know about it, yet.

She didn't want him panicking over something so unimportant：he had better things to worry about.

Give it time and it will pass.

She told herself.

* * *

**I'm about to reach story point, very major here.**

**I'm not quite sure what's gonna happen either, even though I have a plot in my mind.**

**So, stick to find out?**

**I'll be thinking more about how to put them into words too.**

**Also I changed the cover if anyone noticed.**

**I had to print out a copy before I dared coloring it. ^_^**


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the past week: I had been busy with my final exams and my mom wouldn't let me near the computer.**

**Anyways I got this chapter finished and will most likely immediately start on the next.**

**I have two more days of school before I get my summer vacation and we'll wait until then.**

**Disclaimer(I feel like it's been a long time since I last type this): I don't own RotG or Frozen. They belong to two very awesome movie companies.**

* * *

Jack couldn't help but feel concerned.

The princess was acting a bit strangely lately.

He would often find her staring in the distance without actually looking at anything, or sitting on her floor once again, rocking back and forth.

Or maybe she would suddenly snap into a series of unstoppable shiver, and let out strangled screams when she heard her sister knocking at the door.

She seemed like she didn't even _care_ about anything other than her own thoughts, even if they were the source of her nightmarish fears of the unknown.

It was like she was crawling back into the shell Jack had finally broken.

It was like she was haunted.

But whenever Jack asked her what the problem was, she would wave it off with a smile that indicated she was alright, just tired.

Still, she wasn't alright.

Clearly something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

And it was frustrating, having to stand and watch Elsa engulfed in her own pain without knowing the matter, much less chase her pains away.

He knew that he was just an inexperienced spirit, not even out-living turtles yet. He had seen a lot, known a lot in his past years, but they were poor compared to the other spirits. Jack doesn't know enough, not enough to help this girl.

And he certainly didn't know how to handle kids shivering in fear but insisting they were alright when every sign they're showing presents the exact opposite.

He was close to frantic.

"What am I supposed to do?" Jack asked his silent companion.

The wind simply shrugged, if winds have shoulders. She could sense the boy's anxiety, and she hoped that he would calm down a bit.

"What is it with girls?" he couldn't restrain a hint of annoyance. "Wind, you're female, right?"

The wind wouldn't deny she dropped the boy ten feet before catching him again on purpose.

"I'll take that as a yes." Jack muttered. "Then tell me, why are girls like that?"

_Girls aren't always like that._

The wind let out a huff.

"Then what's wrong with Elsa?"

He sounded frustrated.

"Sorry I lashed it out on you." Jack apologized when he calmed down a bit. "I needed to fix it."

"I just wish I knew…"

_Me too._ She ruffled his hair gently.

* * *

**Sorry if it's short...**

**Oh well, this is going to end soon. I see an ending already~**

**Btw, I'm currently reading The Mortal Instruments series and I'm done with City of Glass.**

**And I'm waiting for City of Fallen Angels to arrive at my local library.**

**But seriously I feel like I'm reading it for Malec's sake.**


End file.
